


Change of Plans

by CorruptingTheLiving



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Possessive Behavior, Shy Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptingTheLiving/pseuds/CorruptingTheLiving
Summary: Chanyeol didn't think coming to this gathering was a very good idea.Sehun had other plansEXO didn't think they needed any more mates.Their wolves had other plans.





	1. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a "Meeting of The Packs" once every year for 2 weeks, and this'll be Sehun and Yeol's first time attending.

Sehun watched the clouds of thick purple taper off into ribbons of pale green as the last brilliant orange rays of sun wrapped themselves around sheets of winding crimson, all dripping from a soft indigo canvas. The gentle breeze blew, caressing his skin with its woodsy smell. His eyes fluttered shut briefly, lost in the beauty of nature. A low whine brought him out of his revier.

 

“Sehun. When are we gonna get there? I’m tired.” Came Chanyeol's soft murmur.

 

“We’re almost there, Yeol.” Sehun tells him, jerking his chin forward. “Can’t you smell them?”

 

“I’ve been smelling them for the last 3 miles.” Chanyeol snapped with an eyeroll, pursing his lips with distaste and shifting his backpack on his back. “But I still can’t see them, Hun."

 

Ignoring him, Sehun quickened his pace. Chanyeol lets out a puff of breath that Sehun again, ignores. Sehun knows Chanyeol like the back of his hand, and there’s no way in hell that he’d stop whining if Sehun humored his little tantrum.

 

After about twenty more minutes of walking, not without Chanyeol trudging and huffing along, Sehun can finally see into the valley. He stops at the top of the hill and peers down. Taking in all of the different sounds and smells that come along with so many wolves being gathered at once. Chanyeol eyes them skeptically, not really sure if they should be here.

 

“Now that we’re here, you’ve got nothing to say?” Sehun asks, brushing his shoulder with his mates.

 

“I don’t know, Sehun.” Chanyeol whispers truthfully, rubbing himself against Sehun’s side, taking comfort in his mates calming minty scent. “We’ve never really interacted with.. Other wolves before. What if-”

 

“Baba told me once that this is a peaceful meeting.” Sehun cuts in, tone soothing. “Besides.. You don’t have much to worry about with your big strong alpha here to protect you.” He finishes, puffing up slightly with a playful grin on his face.

 

Like Chanyeol would actually ever admit that his words had made him feel a little better.

 _Yeah, hell no._ So with a roll of his eyes, and a soft tug on Sehun’s hand, they started their descent into the valley.

 

**Exo Pack POV**

 

Kris lay down with Suho pressed against one of his sides, and Lay curled up against the other. Watching with mild amusement as Tao and Kai teamed up with Chen and Baekhyun to terrorize D.O. The poor ginger wolf was being surrounded on all sides, his fluffy ears pressed to his head, teeth bared at his assailants, rumbling softly in his throat.

 

Kai, being the daredevil that he is, nips at D.O’s hind legs, making the older wolf spin around, jaws sealing around his snout and gold eyes flashing dangerously. Kai whimpered, and Chen fell over in a fit of giggles.

 

“Leave him alone before someone dies.” Xiumin drawls lowly from his spot next to the sleeping Luhan, repositioning himself into a more comfortable position.

 

“Hey it’s not our fault that he’s fun to tease.” Baekhyun tried to reason, watching as D.O pushed Kai’s head onto the ground with his paw, tail swaying lazily in satisfaction.

 

“This event is supposed to be peaceful and all, but I’m sure they won’t mind if I make an exception for you, Baek.” D.O mumbles, finally releasing Kai and turning his fiery eyes to the other.

 

“No need to commit murder.” Chen sing-songs, making his way over to D.O and lapping at his ears, tail whipping behind him. “We just wanted to play D.O.”

 

“Well play with each other.” Tao says in his most stern, D.O voice, rubbing his side against Kai's.

 

D.O shakes his head, ears twitching as wolfish grin contorts his features. “Then do it. And don’t bother me.” He hums, making his way over and flopping down into the cuddle pile with Kris.

 

“No fun.” Kai says, laying down at Tao’s feet and biting at his legs.

 

“How do you guys have so much energy left after our journey here?” Kris inquires, laying his head on his front paws.

  
“They’re still pups, Alpha.” Xiumin supplies, rolling onto his back and letting out a sleepy sigh, front legs drawing into his chest. “They’re nothing but balls of energy.”

 

Kai bristles at the remark, tail flopping indignantly as his head lols to the side. He was obviously not a pup. He was about to let loose a snarky rebuttal when the faint smell of mint invaded his senses. He inhaled deeper this time, drinking in the scent.

 

A fresh pine scent, mixed with mint and a hint of musk. The light flowery fragrance of honeydew and citrus wrapped in an even coat of lavender. The scents so different, but somehow mixing perfectly, making him feel warm and fuzzy. Like the kiss of the early morning sun on his fur.

 

He suddenly felt restless. Like he needed to find that whoever was releasing that scent. Like he needed to be closer to that scent. Fuck, he needed.He needed to have that scent. To posses it- Drown in it. He was about to open his mouth, when another voice beat him to it.

 

“Do you guys smell that..?” Tao inquired softly.

 

But before anyone could answer, they felt it fizzle through the bond like an electrical current. Charging up their bodies from the tips of the tails to the point of their ears.

 

**MATE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is called the annual gathering (sue me, I'm not creative), and it's to reinforce peace and forge good relationships between each of the packs in the area.
> 
> It's where old friends come to reunite and catch up, and if there are new wolves in the area, they will be exposed to the different packs and also to potential mates.
> 
> It is a time of calm where fighting is prohibited - unless it is play fighting of course.  
> Lone wolves have the opportunity to join packs, well, if the pack that they wish to join is open to having new members.


	2. It's Supposed To Be Peaceful, remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets a little defensive

 

Chanyeol eyed all of the wolves from his spot next to Sehun. His eyes dim with disinterest as he watched some of the wolves rough house with one another. A few of them turned to observe them with mild curiosity.

 

“Should we go play with them?” Sehun asked as he turned his gaze from the wolves to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol scoffed lightly. “Why would you want to do that?” He asked, not very pleased with Sehun’s suggestion.

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Sehun asked, tilting his head to one side cutely.

 

Chanyeol scoffed again, shaking his head lightly. “We haven’t even done anything yet, and we’re already sticking out like a sore thumb. If both of us shift at once..” He said, eye flitting between the wolves who were looking inquisitively at them and Sehun, brows furrowing. “.. you know how I feel about my wolf, Sehun.” He added quietly.

 

Sehun knew. Of course he knew. He knew how much Chanyeol disliked standing out. He knew how much he disliked his wolf's appearance. Those cobalt blue eyes and that pure snowy coat. He was so captivatingly beautiful. At least, Sehun thought so.

 

“You’re special, Chanyeol. It’s no good to keep him locked away like you do.” Sehun sighed out, turning his attention to Chanyeol when he didn’t get a reply. Only to find those stunning blue eyes already on him, his mates pretty brows drawn together, expression skeptical. 

 

“Baba said-” Chanyeol started, only to be cut off by Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol” Sehun stressed exasperatedly, “You know you have nothing to worry about here. This is..” He trailed off, taking notice of the two wolves approaching them. Chanyeol tensed slightly, shifting closer to Sehun until he was basically pressed into his side, eyes locked on his lap.

 

Sehun raised a brow questioningly when the wolves stopped in front of them. Chanyeol’s nose flared a little as he scented them, not liking the faint pheromones he was picking up. His wolf bristling at the scent.

 

“We haven’t seen you two here before.” The larger dark brown wolf said, eyeing Sehun.

 

“It’s our first time here.” Sehun answered in monotone, eyes playing between to two wolves in front of him.

 

The wolf hummed, sitting on its haunches, the smaller burnt sienna colored wolf following suit. “Are you looking for a pack to join, perhaps..?” The bigger wolf spoke up again, something like  _ hope _ gleaming in his eyes.

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Sehun said, giving the wolf a once over. “I hadn’t thought of joining any packs…” He drawled, hand casually brushing against Chanyeols thigh. “And I’m already mated.” Sehun stated.

 

Chanyeol watched through his lashes as Sehun’s eyebrows did that thing they do when he expected someone to make an epiphany or something.

 

“Mated.” The wolf repeated, eyes trailing from Sehun and finally falling on Chanyeol who was still stuck to Sehun’s side, head still bowed, not looking at the them. The wolf gave him a disparaging look.

 

Chanyeol could feel his wolf rubbing against him indignantly, hissing in his head.

“ **Our Mate. Ours.** ”

 

A low rumble reverberated through Sehun’s chest as he saw Chanyeol’s eyes squeeze shut in discomfort, his wolf barking in protest.

“ **Defend! Defend our mate!”**

 

“Sehun let’s just-” Chanyeol started, reaching out to grab Sehun’s hand, but he was a second too slow. The slightly older boy had already shifted, lunging past him in a blur of silvery white fur.

 

Luckily, Chanyeol grabbed ahold of his mate, smaller body wrapped tightly around his massive form, before he could do anything to the shocked wolf. Chanyeol huffed, arms locked around Sehun.

 

“Hun,” Chanyeol said softly next to his ear, causing it to twitch and hit him in the cheek. “Calm down, it’s supposed to be peaceful, remember?” He spoke quietly, in an attempt to calm his mate.

 

Sehun licked his muzzle a couple times, piercing silver eyes never leaving the brown wolf. His lips pull back to reveal his teeth, a low, continuous growl spilling out of him.

 

The brown wolf stood still, shocked eyes staring at Sehun’s larger argent and white form as if transfixed. Never before had he seen such an appealing wolf. He wanted the alpha even more now.

 

Chanyeol trailed his fingers through his - admittedly much more calm - mate’s fluffy coat, nuzzling at the back of his ear, humming slightly in content despite Sehun’s never ceasing soft growls. He was about to open his mouth and tell the other wolves to go away when another voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Is there a problem here? Yunyoung, Sungmin?” A soft voice spoke from the side.

**Exo Pack POV**

Tao let out a frustrated breath, pawing at the grass. “How are we supposed to find the wolf that scent belongs to if there are like- A million of them out here??” He whined at Kai.

 

Kai sighed, sticking his muzzle into the air to snuffle around for the scent. There were a lot of other scents mixed in, making the scent more diluted than before. “We’ll definitely find it.” He murmured, more as a reassurance to himself than Tao.

 

How were they going to find their supposed mate if they were surrounded by this many wolves? Kai’s tail thumped against the ground as he started walking again, sniffling ever so often. Just when he was about to loop back around and search a different part of the valley, a growl broke him out of his revier.

 

Kai didn’t know why, but he found himself bounding toward the source of the noise, Tao hot on his heels. As he got closer, he noticed a few things.

 

Firstly, some of the surrounding wolves had started gathering to watch the commotion unfold with mild amusement.

 

Secondly, in the middle of it all, there were two wolves he recognized - from A-Jax, if he remembered correctly - and two that he did not.

 

And finally, that heavenly scent was back. And now more pungent than before, fogging his senses, and making him light-headed.

 

Then quickly, one of the unknown wolves charged forward, shifting, teeth bared at the wolves in front of him. Kai and Tao felt as if time had stopped. The wolf was beautiful. The most beautiful [wolf](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.8471319.9056/flat,1000x1000,075,f.jpg) they’d ever seen. And from the shocked silence that fell among the other wolves, it seems as though they weren’t the only ones who had thought so.

 

From his piercing silver eyes to his striking silver and white fur, the unknown wolf was an enigma. The wolf was fluffy and soft looking- as fragile as a pup, but even from where they stood, they could feel the ferocious alpha aura wafting off of creature.

 

Dangerous yet beautiful. Tao and Kai couldn’t say that they didn’t like it.

 

Then there was the other [unknown ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a8cc2d4dced46b7800e4a2f904f2cf8/tumblr_odgpg08hx11u8u0nfo1_540.jpg)wolf, Kai had almost forgotten about him in his awe, wrapping himself tightly around the silver one and halting his movements - well as much as he could with his significantly smaller form.

 

The boy said something to Silver that had him sitting down and licking at his muzzle, visibly relaxing in the petite males hold, though the deep, unpleased rumbles ripping out of his chest were unceasing. Lips pulled back into a snarl.

 

It had a hot spike of jealousy spiking through Tao’s gut, seeing the unknown boy so close to their newly found mate. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy nose at their new mates fluffy ears, a soft growl leaving him.

 

Wanting the boy away from the silver wolf, Tao decided to speak up, emerging from the quiet, still quite awed crowd.

 

“Is there a problem here? Yunyoung, Sungmin?” He asked quietly, slight annoyance lacing his tone.

 

Said wolves snapped to attention almost immediately, as not to upset the already grouchy looking Delta of EXO.

 

“N- No problem Tao. We were just leaving.” Yunyoung said, before nudging Sungmin to leave, taking one last fleeting look at Sehun before disappearing into the crowd.

 

It was quiet for a second, before a surprisingly deep voice spoke up. “Uh…”

 

Tao looked toward the voice, red eyes meeting with the bluest pools Tao had ever seen. His knees almost gave out on him at the sheer brilliance of them.

 

“Thank you.” The boy finished quietly looking at Tao unsurely, still clinging onto the silver wolf as if his life depended on it.

 

Only now Tao didn’t feel a pinch of jealousy in his heart, but rather a rush of fondness sweep through him as he looked at the boy.

 

Kai moved closer to them, snuffling at Silver, he decided to call the wolf, softly- as if afraid he’d startle him. He noticed the boy tighten his hold on Silver while Silver himself just stared at Kai eyes going unfocused for a few seconds.

 

Kai had to almost physically stop himself from reaching out and nuzzling at the silver wolf’s throat, his fur that looked like it’d melt if he touched it, was calling him in, seeming  _ oh  _ so inviting and  _ soft _ . And just decided to just say  _ fuck it,  _ and stepped closer to Silver, the boy snarled, a deep growl bubbling up from the back of his throat.

 

[Kai’s](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lusdb3obMQ1qbwdpuo1_500.jpg) golden eyes locked with intense azure ones. And he looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time. The soft, pretty curves of his face- his straight nose, and prominent brow. And those lips, plump ruby red petals that he wouldn’t mind covering with his own.

 

“Don’t come closer.” The boy said forcefully, half burying his face into Silvers fur.

 

Kai wanted to whine at the rejection from his mate, ears pressing flat against his head, and body pressing closer to the ground instinctively- trying to show that he meant no harm to them.

 

[Tao ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/53e4609878c8de8ef05f7f65a0cd9a12/tumblr_o4lzt8PW5s1tcpg9jo4_400.gif)shifted, looking at the boy through slightly glazed eyes. “We aren’t gonna hurt you.” He said, moving a little closer. “My name’s Tao, and this is one of my mates, Kai.” He finished, glancing toward the cocoa colored wolf as he spoke.

 

The boy seemed to relax a little, eyeing Tao curiously before he speaks. “I’m Chanyeol, and he’s my mate, Sehun.” He tells Tao, rubbing his fingers against the side of Sehun’s muzzle.

 

“Chanyeol… Sehun…” Tao muttered softly, as if tasting the names on his tongue, before a bright smile stretches his lips, turning his eyes into tiny crescents and softening his fierce features beautifully. “How would you like to meet our pack?” He asked them.

 

Kai held his breath as he watched Chanyeol eye Tao skeptically.

 

“It’s out of the way, and no more wolves will come to disturb you.” Tao quickly added, tilting his head slightly to the still very there crowed of wolves surrounding them.

 

This seemed to catch Chanyeol’s attention for he asked in a shy voice, “Really..? No one will bother us?”

 

“Of course not.” Tao promises.

 

Sure no one would bother Exo, with them being the head pack around these woods. Even with a wolf as rare as Sehun with them, no one would be crazy enough to interfere in Exo’s business.

 

At least for now, that is.

 

His answer seems to sit well with Sehun, as the silver wolf, finally snapping out of his dazed state steps forward, ready to follow them back to wherever there pack is waiting.

 

“Ok..” Chanyeol says shyly, shifting his position on Sehun's back so that he could hold on more comfortably.

 

Tao smiles at him before he [shifts ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5c/e4/be/5ce4be251d5e426ff9d97a27aeb6c5a3.jpg)again, him and Kai flanking both Sehun’s sides as they lead him through the crowd and started on their way back to where their pack was. Kai’s tail almost frantically whipping around the whole walk back.


	3. Meeting The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Chanyeol meet the pack

Sehun couldn’t shake the overwhelming sense of home he had gotten since he laid eyes on the wolves they had just met- Tao and Kai.

 

When he had first laid eyes on the two wolves, he had felt as if everything around him exploded in color. Colors seemed more vivid, smells seemed more rich, and the day seemed brighter. The only other time he had remembered feeling that way was when he had finally,  _ finally _ mated Chanyeol.

 

But that couldn’t be, could it?

 

Chanyeol’s grip tightening nervously in his fur brought him out of his musings. He looked up to see that they had made it to what he assumes was Tao and Kai’s pack’s camp. He was met with eight pairs of eyes, and he felt a weird and intense churning in his gut.

 

They could feel it. The overwhelming electrifying charges bristling under their skin and ringing through their bond. The illogical, almost palpable need to be close to the two young wolves before. To hold them close and never let go.

 

But before any one of them could make a move, they heard their Alpha's voice through the bond. “ **They aren’t ready.** ” He said simply.

 

Upon another look at the two young wolves, they could see that he was right. The smaller one was holding onto the larger like his life was dependent on it. And the striking silver and white wolf was looking upon them with nothing but confusion written in his argent eyes.

 

“ **They just need a little time.** ” Suho said through the bond, shifting into his [human ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/98/e3/77/98e377d6c47fcac459670eb265768eed.jpg)form and smiling gently at the two newcomers. “Hello, I am the Beta of Exo, Suho.” He greeted.

 

Sehun sat on his haunches, giving a once over to the man in front of him. He tilted his head to one side, ears twitching as he felt Chanyeol slide off of his back and onto the grass, sitting down on his knees, dropping his backpack, and making himself appear as small as possible, tucking himself into Sehun’s side.

 

“H- Hello..” Chanyeol greets back softly, looking down at the grass. “I’m Chanyeol and this is my mate, Sehun.” He says, stroking his fingers through Sehun’s fur, Sehun just huffs out a breath as greeting.

 

Suho’s smile widened a little, “This is Xiumin” pointing to the Ash covered [wolf](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/19/e4/3919e45d2b5222c32090b9006384b422.jpg), who nodded his head slightly, “And this is Luhan” he said, pointing to a sandy brown [wolf](https://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsav8jNSPn1r3ui34o1_500.jpg) who tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly at them.

 

Sehun eyed the wolves, nodding tightly at them. Chanyeol peeked at them through his lashes, muttering a soft “Hi” to each of them.

 

“This is [Lay](http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y204/Mightyenapup/img048.jpg), [Chen](http://wscinof.dreamhosters.com/wp-content/uploads/air_mexicangray_01.jpg), and [Baekhyun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/9e/cd/479ecd2d23591a577e7994063109bd57.jpg).” Suho introduced, pointing to each wolf respectively. Baekhyun and Chen seemed excited to meet the newcomers, tails whipping behind them eagerly. Lay was laying on his side and bowed his head softly in greeting.

 

Sehun nodded in acknowledgement, ears twitching slightly. Chanyeol looked at them a small smile appearing on his face. “Nice to meet you.” He uttered.

 

“This is [D.O](http://www.zastavki.com/pictures/1920x1200/2011/Animals_Wolves_and_Foxes_Wolf_032900_.jpg)” he said, pointing to the wolf who was a little closer to them than the others. Said wolf bowed his head, tail lazily thumping behind him.

 

Chanyeol felt his heart stutter in his chest when he looked at the beautiful rust colored wolf. He tilted his head, brows drawn together in confusion at the weird feeling the wolf invoked in him, leaning closer to Sehun muttering a shy “hello” to the wolf.

 

Sehun looked at the scarlet colored wolf, silver eyes meeting with golden ones. He licked at his muzzle, ears standing on alert when Suho spoke again.

 

Suho pointed to the grey wolf next to him. “And this is Kris, the Alpha of Exo.” He says and said [wolf](http://www.wolfworlds.com/wp-content/uploads/Gray_Wolf_Looking_for_a_Prey_600.jpg) walked forward, sniffing at the two wolves in front of him.

 

Chanyeol could feel the wolves blood red eyes boring into them and Sehun eyed the wolf as he got closer, feeling Chanyeol tighten his hold on him. Sensing his mates discomfort, he pressed his teeth together and let out a light warning growl. Telling the approaching wolf not to come closer.

 

Kris halted his approach looking for a second over the young alpha, deciding to look past the wolf's disrespect, before he started walking again. “He’s not going to hurt you.” Suho soothes, a reassuring smile on his face.

 

Once the intimidating slate wolf was close enough, Sehun watched like a hawk as the wolf sniffed at Chanyeol. His inky muzzle dragging across his mates ivory skin, scenting him.

 

Chanyeol felt the wolves damp nose rubbing along his jaw, warm puffs of breath fanning over his face. He felt something flutter in his stomach and his grip tightened on Sehun as he squeezed his eyes shut in response to the foreign feeling. Then the wolf was gone and he released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

Sehun watched hazily as the wolf sniffed at him. The wolf's musky scent shocking his senses and making his head fuzzy. He had to suppress a whine from ripping its way from his throat as the wolf pulled away, eyes boring into Sehun's. Looking at Sehun with a gleam in his crimson eyes that he couldn’t quite identify.

 

Then the wolf turned and walked back to his post near Suho. Sitting down and still watching them with his crimson eyes for a while, before licking over his muzzle and yawning lazily.

 

“It’s getting rather late,” Suho noted. “Maybe you two would like to get comfortable for the night?” He finished, shifting again into his chestnut colored [wolf](https://31.media.tumblr.com/5f2164bd5297bb7c30c44883cd67dd36/tumblr_nehodsLUzE1qbk3tlo1_500.jpg).

 

Chanyeol looked up and watched as the sun started to fall behind the horizon, the sharp prongs of the surrounding trees pierced a hole through the clouds. Through the tear the colors of fall bleeding through, painting the sky pretty shades of vermilion and amethyst.

 

He felt Sehun shift beside him, larger body wrapping around around his lithe form in a U shape. Tail lazily thumping, grazing against Chanyeol every once in awhile. He carded his fingers through his mates fluffy fur, body melting into Sehun’s as his mate started to rumble in contentment.

 

Chanyeol sat curled against Sehun’s side. Idly tracing a finger through his mates soft fur, taking comfort in the warmth being emitted by the other. He shifted to get into a more comfortable position, deciding it would be a better option to just sleep off all his nerves, when a voice to his side spoke up.

 

“How come you stay in your human form?” [Baekhyun](http://s5.favim.com/orig/160123/asian-baekhyun-baekyeol-chanyeol-Favim.com-3922697.png) asks, curious eyes looking over the wolf in question.

 

“Because.” Chanyeol huffed out, looking into the golden eyes of the elder. “I’m more comfortable this way.”

 

“But why?” Baekhyun says inquisitively, sitting down next to Chanyeol, silently admiring the boy's soft features.

 

“Just because.” Chanyeol said with a finality that signaled that he was done with the conversation. He burrowed himself further into Sehun's side, turning slightly so that his back was to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun puffed out a breath, lips drawing into a pout at being ignored by the younger boy. Just as he was about to open his mouth to demand the boy pay attention to him, Sehun turned his head to face him. Golden eyes locked with severe silver ones.

 

_ I’ll find out eventually..  _ Baekhyun mused to himself, raising his hands in silent defense and shifting a little further away from the pair to let the silver wolf know that he would let the situation go. Well, for now anyway.

 

Sehun then turned to look at his mate, still very aware of the golden eyes watching his every move. He nuzzled the side of Chanyeol’s head upon seeing the disgruntled look on the boys face. Chanyeol turned away from Sehun, digging his fingers into the grass and pulling on it.

 

Sehun let out of breath before shifting and pulling his mate back into him. “Hey, don’t worry about it Yeolie.” He soothed, dragging his lips along Chanyeol’s jaw and rubbing circles into his side in a comforting manner. “He was just curious. You don’t have to tell.”

 

Chanyeol relented, relaxing and pressing himself back against Sehun’s firm chest. “I know.” He said lowly, eyes flicking up to meet with Sehun’s for a split second before shifting away again. “I just..”

 

“It’s alright.” Sehun assures, pressing a lingering kiss to his mates mouth and pulling him even closer. “Get some sleep.” He hums, brushing his fingers into Chanyeol’s cocoa colored hair. Chanyeol keens at his mates touch, turning his upper body so that his chest is pressed against Sehun’s, and burying his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

 

“Goodnight Sehun.” Chanyeol breathes out, practically mouthing the words into his skin. “Goodnight, Yeol.” Sehun murmurs in return, feeling his wolf rub against him in delight at having their mate in his arms.

 

Luhan watched the two pups from where he was laying next to Xiumin. He could practically smell the anxiety wafting off of the blue eyed wolf which made him a feel little restless- wanting to go over and fuss over the boy until he felt better. And from the way he observed D.O and Lay were fidgeting in their spots, he could tell they felt the same.

 

He let his eyes roam over Sehun’s human form to distract himself. The boy was pretty, he had to admit, eyes drinking in the sight of the boy's face almost hungrily. His pitch black hair contrasted beautifully with his pale, flawless skin. His rose pink lips, and prominent brow that set his face into a unreadable calm had Luhan gulping.

 

Luhan moves forward a little, taking in the smooth planes of the boy's body. His eyes trailed lower, following his toned arms, which were almost possessively wrapped around Chanyeol, and he let himself wonder what it would be like to have those arms wrap around his body. To have those long fingers touch him, and those pretty pretty lips tear angry red bruises into his skin..

 

Luhan huffed, shaking his head to chase away those thoughts.  _ Now’s not the time, Luhan. _ He scolded himself,  pressing himself closer to Xiumin and getting more comfortable against him.

 

D.O rolled onto his side, letting out a puff of breath, eyes trailing over the now sleeping Chanyeol as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. The wolf seemed to be very uncomfortable around them.  _ Maybe he’s never been around this many other wolves before.  _ He mused to himself.

 

_ Of course _ Baekhyun had to go over to bother the boy, make him even  _ more  _ uncomfortable around them. It wouldn’t be Baekhyun if he didn’t mess something up. D.O huffed, eyes flicking up to Sehun. Feeling jealousy and longing toward both of them at once.

 

His wolf didn’t think it was fair that Sehun got to hold Chanyeol when he himself could not just yet. He at the same time didn’t like how Chanyeol burrowed himself into Sehun when he couldn’t touch him either.  _ That’s not how it works, blockhead.  _ D.O scolded his wolf, still looking over the two.

 

Lay  _ wanted  _ so much. He wanted to make whatever was bothering Chanyeol go away. He wanted to smooth out the worry lines that creased Sehun’s forehead while he looked at Chanyeol. Oh, how he wanted. But he couldn’t just yet.

 

He would have to be patient for a little while, per alpha’s orders. However, he found himself wondering- as he looked over his two newly found mates- how long his wolf would sit quietly and wait for the ok from Kris or Suho.

 

Sehun felt them watching. He felt their heavy gazes like a caress. Licking into his skin and causing a burning to erupt in its wake. He was unsure of how to react, so he simply kept his gaze pointedly fixed on Chanyeol’s sleeping face.

 

Kris watched as the slate eyed boy nervously fidgeted with his mate in his arms. He knew that Sehun could feel it, their mating bond was pulling him in. Confusing his wolf, and offsetting his balance. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction. The boy would be their in. If they could get him to come around, then Chanyeol would fall right into their hands.


	4. Of Hunting Trips And White Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol spends a little time with D.O,
> 
> Sehun has a close call with Kai.

Chanyeol awoke with the early morning sun. Feeling the early morning’s first rays of sun caress his body, leaving a trail of comfortable warmth in it’s wake. In his drowsy half awake state, he could smell the early morning dew that has settled itself into the grass. Hear the soft breaths of the still sleeping wolves around him, and hear the shuffling movements of the ones that are not.

Then he realized that he couldn’t hear Sehun’s heartbeat or breaths, and he jerked into alertness, sitting up abruptly. He sniffed softly around himself, concluding from Sehun’s faint scent, that he had been gone for a while. An hour maybe. He made a noise of distress low in his throat. His wolf feeling displeased at waking up without their mate.

“If you’re looking for Sehun, he went hunting with Kris, Tao, Chen and Kai earlier.” Someone spoke at his side, their voice taking on a rather soothing tone to it.

Chanyeol looked up and locked eyes with the golden eyes of a [redheaded](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a1c5c0c094c888e00fbf720e2d8c16d1/tumblr_n2lrnkxzgz1sg5fnmo1_500.jpg). The boy had large, owlish eyes that Chanyeol finds himself captivated by for some reason. He blinked at the boy for a couple seconds before he found his voice.

“Oh..” He said softly, shifting his eyes down to the ground when the wolf stepped a little closer to him. “You’re the.. Red wolf from yesterday, right..? D.O.”

D.O had to suppress a shudder as his name fell from the younger's lips. He might have liked the way he said it a little too much. The younger's voice thick, deep, and just a little scratchy from just waking up. He snapped himself out of his train of thought and let a small smile grace his face. “Yes, that’s me.” He answered, and the boy looked up at him again- something almost like hope danced in his cobalt orbs.

“Could I…um.” Chanyeol began, fingers wringing at his shirt absently. “Could I see it again..? Your wolf.” He inquired softly.

D.O blinked, slightly taken aback by the others request, but complied nonetheless. “Of course.” He said, shifting immediately back into his wolf form. Stretching out his legs and shaking his fur as he moved even closer to his shy mate.

Chanyeol stared in awe at the rust colored wolf. He slowly released his breath as the wolf came nearer. “Wow…” He faintly heard himself whisper, hands reaching out to touch the wolf's beautiful coat. He smiled, D.O was just as soft as he imagined him to be. “You’re so pretty,” He muttered, staring in awe at the wolf's fur. D.O rumbled in delight at his compliment.

Chanyeol felt D.O press closer, wrapping his body around him, and his heartbeat quickened as D.O’s scent invaded his senses. The elder smelled like red wine and chocolate. Smooth and sweet, and he found himself unconsciously leaning more into the wolf. Head rested on his side and fingers tracing patterns into his soft fur as D.O’s soft rumbles lulled him back to sleep. I didn’t know wolves could purr…

**Sehun POV**

Sehun lay down under some bushes, ears standing in alert, listening carefully to his surroundings. Kris, Chen, and Tao had gone ahead, the plan being for them to chase a deer back toward them and for Kai and Sehun to swoop in for the kill. But they had left so long ago and Sehun hadn’t seen Kai in a while, since the cocoa colored wolf just dashed off without telling Sehun anything. Sehun’s tail whipped behind him in agitation. Stupid Kai.

A noise to his left caught Sehun’s attention, but before he could turn to investigate a body crashed into his side. Sehun felt panic spike through his system briefly at the feel of teeth nipping at his neck, before he recognized the offending wolf's scent. Kai. Sehun bristled indignantly, forelegs coming up to push the other wolf away from himself.

Kai yipped at him, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously before pouncing back onto Sehun. Holding the silver wolf down with his slightly larger form, nipping playfully at the side of his neck. Sehun let out a small growl, eyes flashing with mirth. If it was a fight Kai wanted, then it was a fight he was gonna get. He shoved Kai off again with a bark, and proceeded to tackle him into the dirt.

Sehun never play fought very often since Chanyeol would rather not be in his wolf form, so this was exhilarating for him. Pushing and pulling at Kai, running, tackling, biting, and rolling in the dirt. He felt like a small pup again. Kai most definitely outmatched him in power, but Sehun was faster. Using that in his advantage to get away when Kai tried to pin or tackle him.

They carried on like this for some time, until Sehun got tired. He huffed as Kai pinned him again, and shifted back into his human form, soft pants leaving his lips. “Aren’t we supposed to be waiting for the others, and not messing around?” He said breathlessly, hands coming up to push at the wolf on top of him, wanting him off. But instead of getting off, Kai shifted too. A wicked smirk adorning his plump lips. “Nobody likes a sore loser, Sehun.” He teased.

Sehun snapped his eyes open, lips parting to say something snarky, but the words died on his tongue because damn- Kai looked so exotic to Sehun. A thin sheet of sweat covered his golden tan complexion, making him sparkle ever so slightly in the sunlight. His muscled form caging Sehun in effortlessly. Sehun let his eyes wander up his body, taking in the dips and curves, wanting to follow the path his eyes are taking with his hands.

Feeling his face grow hot, he snapped his eyes up to meet Kai’s. His light chestnut brown hair brown hair falling over those brilliant golden eyes- eyes that were soft and teasing just a few seconds ago, but are now pinning him down with something so intense and predatory that he felt his breath catch in his throat just from meeting them.

Kai let his eyes wander unabashedly down every plane of Sehun’s body. The few beads of sweat rolling off his pale skin made heat pool in Kai’s gut. Sehun fidgeted, and Kai could make out every muscle in his thighs. For a second, Kai got lost in his thoughts- thinking about those toned thighs, and how it’d feel to have them wrapped around him while he… Really gave Sehun a reason to sweat.

Sehun trembles under Kai’s covetous gaze. Head snapping to the side when he could no longer keep eye contact with the older boy- unconsciously bearing his throat to the older wolf. Kai’s wolf howls in delight at Sehun’s submission, and a low growl leaves his mouth as he presses closer until Sehun can feel the heat radiating from his body, his thumb rubbing lazy circles into Sehun’s hip bone.

Sehun’s wolf keens at Kai’s touch, and he is so utterly confused about what to do in this situation. A broken whimper leaves him as Kai noses along his jaw and down the curve of his neck. Sehun felt Kai press even closer until he was a solid weight pressing down on top of him, and his hands instinctively shot up to grab Kai’s biceps. “Kai.” Sehun whispered, a slight warning lacing his voice as he pushed slightly at the boy's arms.

“Shh.. Sehun.” Kai crooned, brown locks falling into his eyes. “Sehunnie,” he dragged out the name, voice pitching lower and a wicked gleam in his golden orbs. Sehun’s breath hitched when he felt Kai’s teeth graze against his against his collarbone. He sank back into the dirt, grip tightening on Kai’s arms when he felt the boy mouthing along his shoulder, lightly biting down ever so often.

Then Sehun felt suddenly weightless as Kai was pulled away from him. Kris had a chiding look on his face as he held him by the arm. Kris began saying something to Kai, but Sehun didn’t hear it. His thoughts were too loud in his ears. He was disappointed that Kris had stopped whatever Kai was planning, and that thoroughly confused him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tao rub his snout against his shoulder. He looked at the ink colored wolf, feeling a blush rise up his face, and shifted quickly to cover his embarrassment. He shook the leaves and dirt off his coat as he stood with a huff.

He then turned his attention back to Kai, who had also shifted back into his wolf form and was now helping Chen pull a dead buck through the trees. He silently observed the brown wolf as he slowly followed them back to their camp. He couldn’t understand what it was about Kai that made him feel so… pliant.

The thoughts quickly flew from his mind however, when they reached the camp, and his eyes landed on Chanyeol. He puffed up at the sight of the scarlet wolf comfortably encircling his mates lithe form with his larger one. He walked closer, snuffling along the side of Chanyeol’s face- successfully waking him up.

“You should have told me you were leaving, Hun.” Chanyeol said as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his mate, voice rough with sleep and a small, adorable frown adorning his plump lips. Sehun huffed, calculating eyes locking with D.O’s as he laid his body across Chanyeol’s legs with a soft grunt.

D.O seemed to have taken his hint and stood with an amused light in his golden eyes as he looked down at Sehun. He then made his way over to where Kai, Chen and Kris were biting at the buck that they’d settled in the center of their camp, tearing it open.

A couple of the wolves from surrounding packs seemed to stir at the smell of blood. They moved closer, but not close enough be imposing, or warrant Luhan or Baekhyun- who were watching them to lash out. Of course they would share with them, but only after they’d eaten their fill.

Sehun shifted then, head leaning back against Chanyeol’s chest. “Yeah, because you wouldn’t have complained about it.” He said with a roll of his eyes. Chanyeol pouted, arms coming up to wrap around Sehun’s shoulders. “You don’t know that I would have… I didn’t like waking up without you.” He answered in a mumble, and damn if Chanyeol didn’t always know how to make Sehun feel bad.

Suho, however, rescued Sehun from admitting his guilt by speaking next. “Chanyeol, Sehun, are you hungry?” He motioned them over.

Sehun’s eyes flitted up to Chanyeol eyebrows raising in question. “You are hungry, right?” Chanyeol paused, eyes looking over at Suho then the buck. Sehun could read all of the conflicting emotions in his eyes. “Yeah.” He answered softly with a nod of his head.

Sehun sat up, stretched his arms over his head and turned to face Chanyeol, tugging lightly at his shirt. “Just for a little while, so you can eat.” He said, trying to placate his mates nerves. Then he shifted again, walking slow circles around Chanyeol and waiting patiently for him to shift as well, tail swaying slowly behind him.

Chanyeol looked torn, eyebrows drawing together as Sehun sniffed at his hair comfortingly. He noticed Lay and Xiumin looking over at them curiously, and squeezed his eyes shut. He turned his back to them, then swiftly removed his clothing, as to not rip them.

Usually, wolves didn’t wear clothes, because they usually stayed in wolf form- thus protecting them from harsh weather and keeping them warm, but Chanyeol was different. Since he was rarely in his wolf form, he preferred to wear clothes to keep himself warmer.

Chanyeol sighed, looking to Sehun again for reassurance, which his mate was all too ready to give. Brushing his large body against him and lapping softly at his face. Letting out a soft groan, and frowning again, Chanyeol finally shifted. The process being a little slower for him, since he didn’t often do it. Sehun sat on his haunches, watching as his mate stretched his stiff legs and neck.

After he was done, Chanyeol nuzzled the side of Sehun’s neck, then nipped and licked at his ears. Chanyeol’s wolf was always particularly playful and clingy- whenever Chanyeol shifted. Sehun could see from the corner of his eye that the rest of the EXO pack and a number of surrounding wolves were watching them intently.

Sehun wasn’t surprised though. Chanyeol’s [wolf](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/28/49/e42849341b3554bddc8b02f4093210ad.jpg) had always accumulated attention. Any wolf that would happen upon the tiny pack would stare in wonder at the majestically pale, unpigmented wolf. White wolves existed, of course they did, but they were rare. Usually a “white” wolf’s coat was mixed with one or more other colors, taking Sehun himself as an example.

Chanyeol’s coat was even more rare, being just that pale white that it was. Then take that snow colored coat and pair it with his stunning electric blue eyes and Chanyeol could quite possibly be the rarest and, in Sehun’s opinion, most beautiful wolf alive. He pushed those thoughts aside as he led his snow colored mate over to Suho, waiting patiently for the cinnamon wolf to feed them.

Suho snapped out of his stupor, carrying over a chunk of meat for both Chanyeol and Sehun. The pale wolf immediately dug in, eating happily, tail waving lazily behind him. Sehun sat next to him and quietly ate his own piece. They finished eating rather quickly, Sehun then moving to lick at the splotches of red around Chanyeol’s mouth, cleaning off his fur.

Kris watched the two young wolves with silent awe. The two wolves were a sight to behold. Sehun’s silvery coat complemented with Chanyeol’s snowy one so prettily. He sighed inwardly. As if D.O, Lay and Luhan hadn’t already caused him a lot of problems with how much attention they attracted. Still though, he couldn’t deny the flare of pride that alighted in his chest as he looked on at the two.

_So pretty, and just for us._


End file.
